


Whumptober 4

by Waywocket



Category: Crewton
Genre: Falling buildings, mentions hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Edge is looking for clues on the Cashew's Calamity and things go horribly wrong.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Whumptober 4

This had not been one of Edge’s easier cases. The Cashews of Calamity had been causing a lot of fuss for the city. It seemed everyone had a case of some kind on them these days. But for now, Edge and Lola had a clue to where they’d been hiding in the city. 

A messy misstep on their part, leaving an address in an old workbook full of contacts. It was something, at least.

It was an old office building, though it looked abandoned from the outside, inside it looked like some rooms at least had been used recently. Those were the rooms he was focused on, walking with his gun in hand. There was a lot to sift through.

Lola was below on the first floor after finding filing cabinets full of possible evidence. Edge had gone higher, on the top floor looking for anything of use. He opened up desks and rifted through them, thumbing through old notebooks. A name, a number, even an idea to give them a clue. The longer he searched, the more hopeless he felt. This may have been a dead end. Maybe they used this building once, but not anymore.

Still, he pressed on and looked over dusty desks for anything that would tie this building to the Cashews. He could still feel the noose around his neck, and he rubbed it idly. Just because he was a robot and built too strong for his neck to snap didn’t mean it was a fond memory. Being dragged out, his weight not enough to deter them as they pulled him up to a tree.

Just when he had given up hope that there was anything useful, there was a deafeningly loud explosion, and the ground shook. A trap! So much for a mistake. They must have left that note for them to find to get rid of them once and for all.

As the walls started to buckle and the floor gave way Edge ran, fearful of every step. So high up, he wasn’t sure he could make it, but he had to try. It could only be worse below. 

Edge prayed that Lola was safe, that she wasn’t caught up in the explosion. That he couldn’t handle, tried not to think about. Right now, he needed to get out, then he could find Lola and make sure she was safe.

Jumping across a part of the fallen floor, Edge nearly fell back and waved his arms wildly, trying to get his balance back. He spared only a glance, but it looked like it went down a few floors. Down the halls, he tried to remember the layout. Why hadn’t he paid better attention? He silently berated himself. He was smarter than that Edge should have mapped out the layout of the floors, or at least the exits!

An old dimmed EXIT sign limply hung from the ceiling. Edge could have cried in relief as he followed it. Swinging open the door so hard it fell off the hinges, he looked around. There was a rusted fire escape on the other side.

It would have been perfect. If only it hadn’t crumbled away from the building, spiraling and curling in on itself.

Crying out, he looked around, hoping for something to save him as he felt the floor shift again. If he didn’t do something soon, he wasn’t going to make it. While he looked, he saw Lola looking up, panic plain on her face. At least she was safe. That was a relief. So long as she was alright.

Another shift and he tightly held onto the frame of the door. There wasn’t any more time. He was going to have to jump and hope for the best. If he could just get to the falling fire escape, he might stand a chance.

Sucking in a deep breath, he stepped back and made to jump. Just as his feet left the ground, the ceiling fell onto his head, knocking him back with force.

From below, he could hear Lola screaming his name as the ground swallowed him up, his heavy metal body breaking through the floor. That wasn’t a bad thing to hear, he thought to himself. The last thing he heard as his world went black and silent.


End file.
